sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiplex/Season 1: Overture/Episode 1: Patchwork of Life
Patchwork of Life is the first episode of Multiplex's first season. Storyline In the wind continent Ventilus, there stood a majestic castle called Zephyeur. A green-haired Antiquian dressed in a royal coat watched over the vast city of Cryglen. He turned to notice a fair woman with spiny azure hair—also dressed in her regal clothing. She smiled at her spouse while he smiled back. The female figure walked over towards him and watched over the city with him. In the busy oasis market of Hydropolis City in the water continent Benthos of Planet Antiquus, a muscular man with navy hair and dressed in his regal attire walked around casually. The folk seemed to be friendly around him. He gazed at the sky. While in Farangea Castle in Ammosthenon City of Geomus, the earth continent of Planet Antiquus, an ochre-haired bespectacled man in his royal clothing was writing on some kind of parchment with a nib pen on a portable wooden desk. He glanced at the twilight sky at the window and went back to focus on his work. The plaza of Salamandras Castle in Calderum City of Pyronia, the fire continent, was bustling with lined Imperial Guardians. A crimson-haired man in his regal attire oversaw them. He ordered them to continue their marching routine which they obeyed outright. Meanwhile, on Mobius, a light blue echidna girl was traveling about. She was looking around at the forest scenery, blissfully, somewhat lost in thought. At the edge of forest, a young cat was preparing, quietly. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the forest, ready to go on an adventure. In a grassy field, a tiny hedgehog girl was waking up, dazed, as if she had been knocked out by something. She looked around, confused and lost. In the forest, far from the girl, was a fairly, light green hedgehog, picking at apples from a tree. His fur seemed dirty and ragged, as he was tossing each apple picked inside of a woven basket. Below him, many animals, such as deer, raccoons, and rabbits surrounded him as he was gathering the fresh fruit, the sun beaming upon the area. In the darkness of the Shadow Realm, every demon was living her/his life finely. But out of them all, one stood higher than the rest. A tall, slim, blue demon, wearing his typical attire, overlooked almost every demon, as he was standing on a balcony upon a castle. Although, his face seemed gloomy and sad as he looked from afar. A signal of essence was seen from a glowing panel inside a sickle-shaped structure. Two alien-like life forms watched over. The muscular one clenched its fist in success. The burly one cackled. Outside the structure, a myriad of similar life forms was seen surrounding it. They were hungry for battle. Adex was most likely just developing new Technologies for War, as well as units, for Jkirk's military force. Joshua, however, was just training with his weapons and such. Dr. Advisto Metronia is just building up his military force to attack Jkirk, along with conquering solar systems, or attempting to. Three white felines, two brothers and one sister, walked from the air seemingly into the world by means of portal. They walked steadily, in a constant beat, eyes straight ahead with their multiple-sets of ears and tails swaying about, alert and observing what their eyes could not. They were looking for some kind of civilization. ends. Meanwhile, back in Ventilus, the green-haired man was walking with his spouse within a seemingly mystic hallway in the east structure of Zephyeur Castle which was for the use of the interplanetary faction: Empyrdom of Anticytheris. They stopped before a metal door, which opened by itself. They proceeded through the entrance and were transported through a warp drive generator in the middle of the room. After ten minutes, they arrived in a room very similar to the room they entered a while back. They exited the room, revealing a colossal floating space fortress, namely the Anticytheris Receptacle, in orbit of Planet Antiquus. The green-haired figure attempted to contact one of his officers. "How may I serve, milord?" a fair lady with flowing yellow hair answered from within the central tower of the platform. She was dressed in a white robe with cyan accents—the uniform of the Empyrdom officers. "How is the preparation for the interplanetary launch to Planet Mobius going?" "It is going smoothly, sire. There are no known disturbances as of now. We will launch at your very will." "Good," the figure replied. He looked at the black horizon. "We will be heading right away to the spacecraft preparing to launch." "Yes, Your Majesty." After few minutes of walking to the hangar of the Primordial Mech Tachyon... Josh, while operating the machine's systems with Caitlineia, communicated with Alice from the Astral Panel. "Start the maiden voyage of the first Quasarii Vessel." "Yes, sire," answered Alice. The operators were busy preparing the launch of the vessel through their own Astral Panels. They are typing swiftly on what seemed to be mystical boards. "Rey-Graviton Systems are fully engaged, ma'am!" one of them spoke up. "Tachyonic Drive is at full rotation. Warp drive can be activated at will. Ready to launch at command," another said. "Initiate interplanetary launch!" Alice ordered. "Yes ma'am!" the operators chanted. The fairly large Quasarii Vessel released a cloud of cyan gas as it was launched to outer space. The Tachyon followed suit. All of a sudden, the warp drives were engaged, causing them to gain speed at an alarmingly high rate. After some time, they disappeared in a flash of bright light. On Mobius, specifically on a vast forest... The quiet cat was just about to take off, when she heard something. She turned around, curiously. "Hello?" A ghostly figure was behind her. "Madam, we have company." The figure told her. "Alright. Show me." The cat girl, known as Io, answered. The two took off together, and arrived to see a mysterious scene..... A strange blimp-like vessel was seen floating in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by trees. Its huge shadow loomed on the ground. A humanoid contraption was seen standing under the vessel. Its size was merely one-fourth of the spacecraft above it. Io watched, somewhere between curiosity and suspicion. "What is that?" "I don't know, but we're going to find out." The humanoid machine suddenly unloaded two anthropomorphic figures from its bottom module. Io was in plain sight, keeping an eye on them. Another group of three similar figures were unloaded from the vessel. They appeared under it by reverting from data into matter. There was an echidna, a hedgehog-hawk hybrid, and a fox- all three are anthropomorphic and male. "We are here on Planet Mobius," one of these figures spoke. "The atmosphere is somewhat different from ours." "Hm?" the azure-haired woman mouthed as she was able to notice the anthropomorphic tabby cat watching over them. "It may be a local of this area. My love, should we approach her?" The green-haired man looked at Io in cold eyes. Io shyed away from him, nervously. "H-hello...". She spoke, nervously. Her accent sounded strange. Joshua walked towards her. He stopped before the cat, standing half a meter away. Io waved, looking at him. There were many more watching this odd occurrence as well, Magic Spirits from all over the forest; but, they were well hidden. Joshua extended his right hand to her. Caitlineia was looking around. It seemed that she perceived a multitude of presences around them. The three other figures walked towards the two. Io reached out and shook his hand. "What brings you here?" She asked, out of curiosity. "I am Joshua Zephyrius from a distant world. May I ask of your name, milady?" "My name is Io the Cat. Pleased to meet you." Io answered. "I see," Joshua responded. "To be honest, we apologize for dropping by so casually. I fear that thy kin is disturbed by our arrival. Thou seest the vessel behind me? We have come to explore this planet." Io nodded. "It's alright. But, how very curious..." Io said, musing to herself somewhat. "I tell thee, milady- we are of an interplanetary military force. However, we have no such wish to deal harm upon the innocent lives of this planet. We are only here to explore and if we have discovered an entity who needs our help, we will take responsibility." The three stopped before Io. The azure-haired woman walked towards Joshua. "I shall introduce you to my comrades. The man with navy hair is Thomas, the man with ochre hair is Raymond, and the man with crimson hair is Louisius. The azure-haired woman here is Caitlineia." "A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Io the Cat." Io responded, with a slight curtsy. Thomas smiled heartily. "Nice to meet you, milady." Raymond nodded in conjunction. Caitlineia smiled mildly. "Tis a pleasure to meet one such as you." Louisius is fascinated by Io's striped fur. "You are extraordinary, milady. I have not seen the likes of you back in our planet." Io nodded, happily. The presences surrounding them had not left yet. They were still hidden amongst the forest canopy. "Say, I feel strange around here. Do you have companions?" Caitlineia asked. Io nodded. She wasn't sure how to explain to her new friends, so she would rather just show them. She let out a couple short whistles. "Come on out, my friends..." One by one, the spirits began to show their faces. They were ghost-like, translucent. "Ethereal entities," Caitlineia said. "Just as I thought." "Wonderful," Joshua complimented. "It's been a while since I saw ethereals," Raymond said. "Hey, do they remind you of Aerether?" Thomas asked. "Sort of, honestly," Louisius replied. Io smiled, seeing that they were... comfortable around the spirits. The spirits waved to them, friendly. The party waved at the spirits. All of a sudden, Joshua heard beeping from the Tachyon. "Please excuse me," he said as he went back inside it. He operated through the communication systems of the machine. He then received an interplanetary transmission which he in turn confirmed. "This is Chief Marshallia Alice. We have filed the report for the interplanetary voyage, milord." "Good. How was the warp drive function of the Tachyonic Drive?" "It is well used, sire. You have arrived within the planet's atmosphere after 45 minutes of the warp drive process." Io then looked to the rest of them, not really knowing what to say. The three white cats neared a clearing of the forest, looking outward at the environment. From there, the forest looked completely normal. The clearing they were in even had a small cabin, though it looked old and abandoned. "The minimal form of civilization," The female of the group noted with a sigh. The three walked to the building, knocking promptly on the door, though the shorter of the brothers noted "I highly doubt anyone lives here still." There was no answer to the door, which appeared to be unlocked. Not a single sound came from inside. The three decided to enter, one after the other, three heads darting about in observation, eighteen ears twitching at any sound. In the corner of the dark, damp cabin laid a cloaked figure, not disturbed or even surprised. It seemed to be meddling with something in its hands. "... Good afternoon," The tallest of the three greeted cautiously. The cabin was still in good shape after all these years, though somewhat dusty. "...Good afternoon to you, too....." The cloaked figure said in response. His voice sounded a bit croaky, as if he had a bad day, or just something in his throat. "How close is the nearest civilization?" He asked in return. "Hmm... it's not near here, all I know. But, it may be over in that direction." The figure pointed its gloved hand west. The others would've noticed that his hand was glowing a faint light. "And who are you?" The shorter of the two males asked. The figure stood still at the thought of the question, but after a few seconds responded with a reaction. He dropped the thing in his hand, which appeared to be a yo-yo. He then took off his hood, appearing himself to be a green, anthropomorphic hedgehog. "... Are we meant to recognize you?" The shorter male asked. "No. Not at all." He said. He quickly slide the hood back on. "Then what is your name?" He inquired a second time. "My name's just Hectic. That's about it." Hectic stated. He then expected the conversation to be over. "Your reason for being here?" The sibling questioned further. "........." Hectic again stood still, pondering on the thought of that. He had never thought about that before. "I'm constantly on the move. Besides, I came here about a few hours ago." He simply applied. "To rest?" One of the cats asked. Soon, they might notice quick movements outside the windows. The sister glanced over, stepping outdoors. Whatever had moved was gone without a trace. "...Hm," She stepped back inside. With the Empyrdom officers in Ether Forest... Josh was standing with his officers in a circle. They were planning what they need to do in order to spend the night safely and with the least hassle possible. After the small meeting, Josh turned to Io. "Milady, it seems that we require a safe respite in this planet in order for us to continue our mission here. We are asking for the consent of the local ruler in this area to allow us." Io nodded in agreement. "Come with me, then." She asked, starting down a trail, motioning to them to follow. "You have my gratitude, milady," Joshua replied. "Come, my friends." The other officers nodded in response as they followed Joshua with Io. They quickly arrived at a small clearing, the trees nearby wrapped in vines. "Lady Tempest, Selene, I come with visitors." Io called out, taking a knee. Two ornate, winged spirits appeared before them. The four figures knelt before them in high regard. Josh walked slowly towards them and knelt as well. "It is a great pleasure to meet thee both. I am Joshua Zephyrius of a distant world. Behold, my four companions are behind me. We humbly request for a safe respite after a tiring travel through the fabric of space. Wilt thou grant our plea?" The spirit to the right, Selene, nodded happily. "Why, of course dear. You may stay here as much as you like." "Yes, mil-" Joshua paused for a while. "Wait. Is it me or didst thou meanest such a thing for us?" he asked. In his heart, he was too happy because of such hospitality. "Why, of course. Make yourselves at home." The other spirit, Lady Tempest, answered. "Io, will you lead them to the cabins please?" "Yes milady." Io replied, quickly. She stood up. Near the cabins... Io walked into the clearing, leading the others to the cabins. The others inside might hear them. "Milady, I pray you lend our regards to the distinguished rulers," said Joshua. Io nodded in agreement, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Usually the spirits only called her "miss" or "ma'am"... "Honestly, it does feel fun to take respite in the forest," Caitlineia conversed with Joshua. "Nostalgic, I take it," Joshua said. "I remember the time when we were yet children. We often go to the forest close to the city." "I do, too." Io walked right into the cabin, not expecting anyone to be inside. And yet, the cabin was occupied, with Hectic and the three cats. "Oh?" "Hm? Something the matter, milady? You seem surprised." Joshua was just a meter behind Io and was speaking with his companions. The three cats silently turned in response to the new arrivals, looking them over immediately. "My, I didn't expect anyone to be in here. Hello!" Io said, with a smile. "Greetings," The taller male replied. "Hm?" Joshua noticed the presence of strangers in the cabin. The four other figures followed suit. One by one, they greeted them and introduced themselves. Io also introduced herself as a native of the forest, acting in a very polite manner. "I wonder what your names are," Joshua asked the three cats and the light green hedgehog after he had introduced himself.